Las cartas de una Julieta desesperada
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: "Bulma Briefs, una chica que ha comenzado su vida marital con el amor de su vida, Vegeta, un sargento militar con una fuerza increíble. A raíz de esto, ella se ve obligada a disfrutar los pocos días en que pueden verse, pero este no es impedimento para su fuerte lazo de amor o habrán impedimentos?".
1. Chapter 1

_**Las cartas de una Julieta desesperada**_

**Capitulo 1**

_**Bulma's Pov**_

Los rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana, es temprano. Me giro hacia al otro lado de la cama y me relajo al ver a mi, ahora, esposo, Vegeta. Mi alma reboza en alegria ante el pensamiento de que esto no fue un sueño, es _**verdad**_.

Nuestras manos quedaron entrelazas desde la noche anterior. Ahora los _"Te amo" _no quedan en el aire, cada uno vale en esta nueva etapa.

—Cariño, despierta— Susurro mientras sacudo suavemente su hombro desnudo.

—Hmm...? 5 minutos mas, por favor...—Dijo el sin abrir siquiera los ojos

No lo culpo, estos dias han sido agotadores, los tramites, la fiesta, los permisos, etc...

Un sentimiento de angustia rodea mi interior al recordar lo que tenia de prioridad no _recordar_. Vegeta, siendo sargento tiene una vida bastante complicada, acababa de ser ascendido a un puesto **mucho mas alto**, por lo cual significada mas _sacrificio_... solo le dieron 2 semanas para pasar su luna de miel y luego emprenderia un viaje hacia un pais lejano por 4 meses.

Muerdo mi labio inferior con miedo, miedo a que _le pase algo _por alla.

Respeto la decision de Vegeta de convertirse en un sargento de alto nivel, por ello, no he discutido sobre eso con el, sabiendo que debe dejar todo el mundo atras por su trabajo, ser un sargento **abnegado** no es facil.

Miles de recuerdos pasan por mi mente, muy dificiles de _olvidar_, desgraciadamente.

Siento que ya ha pasado un rato y me levanto para hacer el desayuno sin despertar a Vegeta, debe ser dificil sobrellevar todas estas situaciones, simplemente, debo olvidarlo y pasarlo lo mejor posible.

Camino torpemente a traves de las escaleras y me rio ante ver mi ingenuidad, y justo en el ultimo escalon, salto como una _niña pequeña_ cuando le dicen que la cena esta servida

Me dirigo a la cocina y preparo unos emparedados mientras tarareo una cancion

_***How can it be, boy, you're still a runaway?**_

_**You chase the dream from heaven above, baby**_

_**Baby, where in this world will you find a place to stay?**_

_**You runaway from love, runaway from love, runaway from love***_

Oigo pasos cerca de mi y una mano despeina mi cabello, sonrio y me giro alegremente hacia atras, viendo a Vegeta adormiliado aun, le doy un travieso beso.

Se que tengo que aprovechar la semana que queda, antes de que se vaya.

**: _Dime como puedes ser un chico?_

_Eres aun un fugitivo del amor?_

_aun persigues los sueños desde el cielo?_

_Algun dia encontraras un lugar para quedarte?_

_fugitivo del amor, fugitivo del amor_~

_"NOTA: La palabra -Runaway- significa tanto "huir" como "fugitivo"_

_Traduccion No oficial, la cancion se llama "runaway" de Cascada._

He vuelto! ñacañaca :v (? siento mucho **ausentarme tanto**, es que... eh tenido problemas familiares y emocionales pero eh decidido volver con un nuevo fic! :D

Debo aclararles que no se si seguire los fics que tengo _incompletos_, es que, no se me ocurre nada para continuarlos, si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden enviarlo por _mensaje privado _o algo por el estilo, pero intentare ver como los continuo porque_** no los borrare**_!

Sin mas que decir, me despido...

**Bye Bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Cartas De Una Julieta Desesperada**

**Capitulo 2**

_**Bulma's Pov :**_

Este dolor oprimia mi corazón, el tiempo pasa tan rápido... ya solo faltaba **un día** para verlo partir otra vez. No es fácil, irte a pelear cuando _ni siquiera sabes si volverás o no_, pero la parte más pesada _me toca a mi_, esperar... esperar cualquier cosa, no sé si este será la última o quizás lo vuelva a ver.

Repaso mis dedos sobre la ventana mirando hacia el jardín, sentí unas manos rodear mis hombros; la respiración se me hacia agitada y, a decir verdad, tengo unas grandes ganas de llorar.

—**¿Pasa algo, Bulma?**—Y esto, lo dijo con un tono preocupado, no quiero preocuparlo, enserio.

—No... no es nada!

—¿Segura?

—Si, asi es, amm oye, ¿deseas comer algo en especial?

—Lo que sea que tu me cocines- dijo y luego soltó una risita

—Muy bien!

Me giré y comenzé a tostar el pan, relamente estaba angustiada, no quería que se fuera, y los días pasaron volando, todo como un sueño.

Mi vida de casada había pasado _**relativamente feliz**_, nuestro amor es muy grande, pero su trabajo es algo que hace sentir _insegura_ en cierto modo.

Pensabamos formar una familia, pero ahora que se iba no me haría bien emcionalmente y eso afectaría al bebé, el quiere pasar esos días conmigo, pero el está ausente.

Yo quería **tenerlo** todos los días conmigo.

Yo quería que el llegara a casa en uniforme gritando _"¡Ya llegué!"_ y los niños corrieran a él mientras yo hacia los quehaceres.

_**Yo no quería que se fuera.**_

Pero debo acoplarme a lo que el destino dicta.

Las lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos e intenté reprimirlas. Se me escapó un pequeño sollozo y sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, sentí su respiración cálida cerca de mi oído.

—Ya dime, ¿que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Hay algo que te inquieta?

—Yo... solo quiero que no te vayas— Y en ese momento me giré y lo abrazé- Quiero estar contigo unos días más.

—Lo sé, yo también, pero hay cosas que mi puesto no me deja disfrutar del todo.

—Así es...- Ahí solo me hundí en su pecho, y me sacié de su fragancia.

Decidimos _disfrutar la noche_, unirnos y consetirnos toda la noche, de verdad que iba a extrañar el roce de sus dedos en mi piel, por todo mi cuerpo, su cálido aliento recorriendome, sus dulces besos, la sensación de cuando nos unimos en uno solo, todo, _todo lo extrañaría mucho_ y a esperar hasta quién sabe que día volverlo a disfrutar. Olvidamos consecuencia alguna, solo disfrutamos, de pensar en eso me encargaría mañana.

Wooooooooooohoooooo, pensé por un momento en cancelar el fic, pero me ha llegado la inspireichon y he logrado seguir con el capítulo, voy a seguir el 3er capitulo enseguida xD Va a ser en cierto modo, corto de 7 capítulos más o menos, quizás, y si les advierto, va a ser un fic muy triste de verdad, así que preparen sus pañuelos pa' los mocos y todo que vengo con todo :v por cierto, **todo se desarrollará en el punto de vista de Bulma** y y y actualizaré esta primero y luego Nerd's Game, disculpen las molestias y la espera ;-; es que estaba falta de ideas y es que hay que complementar la idea principal del fic de forma coherente sin llegar a lo innecesario, estructurando todo. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado y comenten! Eso me anima mucho a seguir los fics y me alegra mucho que ahora tenga más seguidores y la gente comente y siga mis fics :'3 _**Gracias a todos! Los hamo con todo mi amors n_n**_

_**Hasta la proxima! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Las Cartas De Una Julieta Desesperada**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Bulma's POV**_

Suspiré sonoramente cuando nos detuvimos frente al aeropuerto, Vegeta lo notó, pero solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y seguimos avanzando.

El día se ve soleado y hermoso pero _para mi no lo es del todo_.

Agarro la mano de Vegeta fuertemente, de verdad que no quiero que se vaya.

Llegamos adonde están reunidos todos sus compañeros de trabajo y con una mirada triste y una pequeña sonrisa lo abracé con fuerza, por Kami que **voy a llorar**.

―Espero que podamos volver a vernos pronto―dije

―Yo también espero lo mismo― Y seguido de eso, besó mi frente y luego mis labios

―Te enviaré cartas constantemente hasta allá, por favor, contéstamelas cuanto antes

El solo asintió y caminó rumbo al avión y ahí, mi corazón se hizo** trizas**.

Solté a llorar, porque todo esto es duro, es _**impredecible**_, el corazón duele y el pesimismo toca a tu puerta cada vez más sonoramente. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué es tan difícil todo esto?.

Y justo en ese momento vi el avión partir y subí mi mano hacia mi pecho y la presioné contra mi.

_Suspiré._

Solo me queda esperar.

Y justo en ese momento, mi estómago dolió levemente, a decir verdad, no sé porque y lo ignoré.

Vi la hora y el avión por los cielos.

Me dirigí a casa de mis padres, para reconfortarme un rato.

Mi corazón está inundándose en soledad, ver el lado de la cama vacío, no tener a nadie a quien cocinarle mas que a mi, a quien dedicarle mis besos, con quien compartir mi _**alegría**_... Ah, pensar en esto no me ayudará en nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Las Cartas De Una Julieta Desesperada**

**Capitulo 4**

_**Bulma's POV**_

Ya, camino a casa de mis padres me puse a recordar infinidades de cosas y entonces me cuestione como había llegado hasta este punto. Uno puede planear las cosas y estar "preparado", pero realmente, no todo sale a la perfección, y a veces, a lo que piensas que esás preparado, realmente, en el fondo, sabes que no lo estas.

Los momentos felices se pasan de inmediato, y a decir verdad, es mejor disrutar cada segundo, cada milésima, porque luego te lo lamentarás, créeme, pasa.

El y yo nos conocimos por casualidad. Recién había llegado de su práctica en otro país si no me equivoco. Yo iba tranquilamente con mis amigas a "una doble cita", pues ellas habían invitado algunos chicos a ver si alguna pescaba a alguno. Cuando llegamos estabamos todos reunidos y todos compartían entre si temas de interés pero yo noté que Vegeta, a quien desconocía en ese momento, se mantenía distante y callado, y a instante me pareció interesante y me acerqué a él para intentar que no se sintiera solo y funcionó, aunque al principio me trató indiferente, con el rato nos fuimos conociendo mejor y empezamos a salir juntos y ahí floreció todo y aún así, estaba consciente de la vida a la que habia decidido vivir; mientras saliamos, pasaba largos lapsos de tiempo sola mientras el estaba en otra misión o entrenamientos especiales y la verdad se me hizo difícil pero con el tiempo me acostumbré pero ahora... es diferente.

_11 días después_

Había empezado a sentirme muy mal, muy muy mal, había tenido fiebre desde unos pocos días atrás, unos constantes mareos y también unas náuseas que me abrumaban y me tenían viviendo en el baño. Pienso que a lo mejor esto se debe a que hace unos 2 días antes de que me empezara a sentir mal, en la que asistí a una fiesta de mi madre con sus amigas y comí bastante, a lo mejor algo me cayó mal.

Cayó la noche y me dieron ganas de caminar un rato ya que me sentía un poco mejor, mi mamá había estado viniendo a verme para ver como estoy y ayudarme en quehaceres del hogar,me levanté ante la mirada expectante de mi madre, luego de convencerla, salí y caminé con la ciudad en penumbra admirando los bellos paisajes que la ciudad ofrecía, en lo que caminaba un pensamiento cruzó mi mente acerca de los percances de salud que había sufrido últimamente "y si quizás... quedé ... embarazada?, en estas condiciones?!, imposible! yo... no estoy preparada..."

Pasando justo enfrente de una farmacia, fruncí mi boca en una mueca de duda y me quedé pensando , ¿Realmente me está pasando esto? ¿De verdad debo recurrir a esto?.

Entré en silencio a la farmacia y caminé lentamente por el pasillo de cuidados femeninos, ya saben, toallitas, cremas y esas cosas; tomé la caja y la miré detenidamente con mi mano temblando y suspiré, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me dirigí al cajero, quien me miró con cierta curiosidad pero sin decir nada, pagué y caminé con algo de fatiga a casa.

* * *

**Actualización! **_**3 capítulos restantes que están es proceso de escritura! **_

Mil disculpas por la actualización tardía pero necesitaba estructurar todo el desarrollo de la historia otra vez. Se vienen más fanfics de más fandoms, solo esperen tantito xD Espero disfruten y preparen sus pañuelos que desde el siguiente capítulo se avecinan cosas nuevas y capítulos más largos xD :3

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Izumi-Kitthiee**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Las Cartas de una julieta desesperada**_

**Capitulo 5**

**Bulma's POV**

Ahogué un grito.

"_positivo"_

¡Por Kami! ¿¡Ahora que haré?!.

Entré en pánico.

¡Esto me pasa por ser tan ingenua!.

Rompí a llorar. Ahora no sabía que hacer.

Apoyé mis rostro entre mis manos y mi primer pensamiento fue como rayos superaré esto sin él. Di un gran suspiro y limpié mis lágrimas, me levanté y me dirigí a mi cuarto para escribir una carta para Vegeta, debía hacerselo saber cuanto antes. Acaricié mi abdomen; ahora sé _quien _era el causante de mi estado de salud tan extraño.

_Al día siguiente_

Me levanté con un gran mareo que no dejó de molestarme hasta 10 minutos después. Mi madre me trajo el desayuno y avisó que volvería después, yo asentí y me alisté directo al buzón en la ciudad.

Le escribí acerca de lo del bebé, mi estado de salud y pidiéndole que por favor volviera cuanto antes, si le era posible. Con mucha esperanza deposité la carta en el buzón, ahora solo me queda esperar que me responda.

Luego me dirigí a un ginecólogo que, para no hacer tan larga la explicación, me confirmó que realmente estaba embarazada de ya unas semanas y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_1 mes después_

Vegueta me había respondido, y decidió venir a verme 3 días, hoy llega y está muy contento con la noticia.

Sonó el timbre.

Corrí a la puerta contenta y recibí a Vegeta con un abrazo y el besó mi frente, mi vientre apenas y tenía un pequeño bulto, el me miró sonriente.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo sin vernos- dijo Vegeta abrazando a Bulma con suavidad.

-Así es...

Luego, se encaminaron a un paseo juntos, Vegeta se quedó aquellos 3 días en los que todo fue precioso para Bulma, pasaron aquel tiempo como hace mucho no la pasaban.

**-o-**

15 días después, Bulma le había contado a su madre, quién con una sonrisa, estaba dispuesta a recibir al nuevo integrante. Esta la había ayudado en todo.

Bulma seguía enviándole cartas a Vegeta regularmente acerca de su estado de salud y la de su bebé.

Para despejar la mente después de todo y la aún felicidad de Bulma de haber vuelto a ver a Vegeta, quién le habían encargado una misión muy importante en un país lejano para tratar con un enfrentamiento entre grupos, por así decirlo, fue al centro comercial a comprar algunas ropas nuevas y demás. Vió ahí cosas muy bonitas para bebés y compró algunas ropas _unisex , _así como juguetes y accesorios.

Ella sentía que a lo mejor se estaba apresurando un poco comprando las cosas del bebé, pero la emoción de traer a un ser al mundo era mucho más grande.

En lo que caminaba un agudo dolor cruzó el área de su abdomen, pegó un grito de dolor y se encogió, el dolor era cegador y susurró "mi bebé" mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, como si fuera a calmar el dolor: ella solo sintió cuando unos brazos la rodearon y le preguntaban en ecos lejanos si estaba bien, su respiración se alentaba, su vista se nublaba, solo veía sangre correr a través de su pierna, manchando su vestido y con lágrimas susurró "mi bebé" otra vez y solo escucho el ruido de las personas alarmadas y de sirenas de ambulancia cerca...

Bum! Llegué yo nenas ewe no he actualizado hace tieeeeempo D: así que estoy subiendo hoy todos los capitulos restantes que ya tenía escritos, espero sus comentarios ^^ y preparen sus pañuelos :'C

ya se los advertí antes e.e

_Besos y gracias por leer! _

_**Izumi-Kitthiee**_


End file.
